


Grey Down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, basically half of this is kageyama ordering like 3 pounds of hospital food, first attempt at writing something, oK HONESTLY, please give feedback, very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cant write to save my life but I spent like a week trying to bring this idea for a wingfic come into the world so please tell me what you think of it and what I should work on for later chapters, thank you!</p>
<p>Basically Hinata and Kageyama have never met but they both spontaneously have a weird dream and their backs split open and wings emerge and they get sold away to the zoo by their families for 2 vastly different reasons and they honestly never get any privacy to talk or any freedom at all because they are under constant surveillance.</p>
<p>So far they are still in their separate hospitals under four-point restraint so don't expect too much, I am so sorry for this monstrosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Down

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy

Grey Down Chapter 1  
Hinata was falling, falling, down into a seemingly peaceful garden. He was almost at the ground when he felt the still, suffocating air rising from the circle and recoiled from it. He tried to pull away from the gravity sucking him in and right then an incredible pain blossomed from the back of his shoulders, dragging him down even faster. The sharp tugging from inside his shoulder blades felt like there was something alive moving beneath his skin and all at once they were torn open like paper and a pair of bloodied charcoal wings exploded from him. He tried to fly away from the horrible garden but his wings struck against something cold and solid and he felt trapped in again. He screamed, pain and fear clouding his judgement, and struggled, but all that he could do was slam himself further into the metal. Suddenly, he realized that there were voices. Opening his eyes, he could make out blurry faces and heard people shouting as he thrashed about aimlessly. A siren was sounding loudly and he could just pick out his Natsu’s orange hair as she screamed and clung to what he assumed was his mom. The first clear voice he heard was a demanding sounding man yelling, “Sedate him!” over the noise and there was a prick on his arm. Everything went dark again in the muddled depths of his mind.  
Hinata woke up on his stomach in a hospital bed with an enormous weight on his back and about six doctors and nurses photographing him and taking notes furiously. As he twitched and tried to turn and look at them, he was caught at the wrists and ankles by nylon restraints. Panicking slightly, he yanked his wrist, and as he did so, a huge wing swung out from the side and hit a nurse in the arm. He dropped his clipboard and the sound of it clattering silenced everyone. Hinata whimpered, not understanding what was happening.  
“Where am I?” He slurred, not entirely sure if he even spoke out loud. A clearer thought struck him. “Where is Natsu?” He tried to turn around and again a blackened wing shot away from him. “Wings?” He squeaked. A doctor stepped forward.  
“Hinata Shouyou,” she said in monotone. “We will be conducting medical examinations on you. Please remain still as we move this X-Ray machine over you.” Hinata did not remain still.   
“Where is Natsu? Where is my mom? What’s happening? Is this a dream? When can I see my family again?” He flung out a string of questions at the woman, but she didn’t even look at him as she gave her response.  
“You won't be seeing them again for a while.” She replied flatly. “You're never going back to a normal life after this and it is unlikely that you will get to see either of them one-on-one ever again.” Ignoring his cry of outrage, she hummed to herself at the vaguely blurred image of his back. “I'll fill you in a little bit since I'm feeling kind today. At around 11:30 last night your mother and sister were woken up when you started yelling. They couldn't wake you up so your mother called an ambulance to come and take you to the hospital. While you were in that ambulance the responders tried to figure out what was wrong and they spotted two bruises on your upper back. They were growing for quite some time when, just before your arrival at Mercy Hospital, they split and,” she gestured to his back. “You had wings for some reason.” She sighed. “It's partially my job to find out that reason but it's mostly my job to decide what we do with you. Since I'm at the head of this case, I have heard that there was one other person, a boy around your age, who had the same thing happen to him at the same time. Do you know anyone by the name of Kageyama?” Hinata shook his head and she sighed. “Well, judging by this image of your back, these bones connecting to the wings also have vital nerves leading along them that, if they were cut, you would be dead or paralyzed from the neck down. So we cannot dispose of them and send you back to school like nothing ever happened. We could humanely euthanize you and preserve your body for scientists in later years. We could burn you and pretend you'd never existed.” Hinata shivered. “However,” she continued. “I don't think such an incredible body should be hidden from the public, so within the next week or so we may be moving you to a viewing enclosure.” Her words’ meaning sunk in and he stared at her in shock.  
“You're putting me in the zoo?!?” She shrugged. “You're an animal now. Get used to it.”  
The doctor shot a glance towards the crowd in the front of the room and they filed out one by one, faces worried as if they were leaving the woman alone with a wild tiger and no defense. She tapped out a pattern on a computer screen and closed out her icons, shutting it off as she did. Hinata’s gaze drilled into the floor, nausea flinging his stomach around as he thought about what reality was for him now. The woman shifted in her shoes slightly as she finalized her notes with a flourish of blue pen. “Hinata.” She spoke calmly. “Either a nurse or I will be up tonight to check your vitals and give you some food.” Hinata realized how hungry he was when she reminded him of food, but found himself disgusted with the way she said the word food. It was as if he was already stuck in a tank, awaiting feeding time by a caretaker like some lion. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of raw meat and carrots being dropped down to him onto the ground for him to eat on all fours. The sound of his name being called again snapped him out of the scene and he glanced up to see the doctor looking down on him.  
“Yes?” He croaked out, tears already staining the corners of his eyes.  
“If the story about Kageyama Tobio is true, you may be grouped together with him until one or both of you are sold to a higher-paying company. Now, I have to go, so don't pull at your restraints too much, I wouldn't want you to be damaged. Goodbye.” Hinata was furious.  
“I’M NOT AN ANIMAL, STOP TREATING ME LIKE A… A BIG EXPENSIVE VASE OR SOMETHING! I HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS ALL HUMANS DO!”  
The doctor turned on her heel and, in a sing-song voice called, “Not anymore!” Behind her as she closed the door to his room.  
Kageyama Tobio lay flat on his stomach in a hospital in Tokyo. He wanted to cry but no tears would come anymore; his eyes had dried long after his parents left him there. Sold. They had sold away their son to a fucking zoo just to get a little extra pocket money, and what’s worse is that he heard the whole transaction go down, heard them as they thought it over, heard them as the haggled over his price like he was an antique bureau at a flea market. All he wanted was to curl up and die, but he was restrained by leather at the wrists and ankles, preventing him from accomplishing even the first part. Growing deep in his heart was an intense hatred of his parents for what they did to him, but running even further was a burning feeling of despising himself for ever thinking they could be a family. When they came home for dinner every now and then, he tried to ask them questions and tell them about what he was doing at school, tried to engage them in a conversation, tried to pretend they were a real family, but now he realized that they had never cared. They would rarely answer his questions and if they did they would be vague and unenthusiastic about talking to their only son. What a fool he had been to think anyone had ever loved him or even cared about him in the first place. He would never fall for petty emotions again, he vowed, then felt dumb for thinking he even had that chance anymore, seeing as he was some sort of winged freak that legally belonged to the zoo now. Nobody had even been there when his wings came in. One minute he had been in some sort of odd dream involving a seemingly malicious garden and the next he was waking up in his bedroom, his own blood spattering the walls like a twisted, monochrome Jackson Pollock mural. Even through all this pain and suffering he had managed to dial an ambulance but couldn’t answer their questions due to the unearthly screams pouring from his mouth. By tracking his phone number, the emergency responders were able to reach him in almost no time, but it still felt like forever. As soon as he had felt shaky arms wrap around his chest, he let himself relax and had dripped slowly into sleep. Suddenly snapping back to the present, he heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping at his door. Knocking gingerly before stepping into the room, a stunningly beautiful woman stepped in, a younger, terrified-looking blonde sliding under her arm and in through the door before the lady closed it. She introduced herself with a soft voice.  
“Hello, I am Kiyoko and I will be your doctor this week. This is…” she gestured towards the other girl, encouraging her to present herself.  
“Oh!” the girl stammered. “I’m Yachi, R.N.” Kageyama grunted an acknowledgment and a quick ‘thank you’ to them. He was glad that these two treated him like a patient and not a sick cat like the others who had came in had. “What would you like to eat this evening?” Yachi asked him. “I will be bringing you your food from our in-hospital food court. Today we have a baked potato bar and popcorn shrimp and our salad bar is always open. For our snack selection, we have stocked pre-made fruit cups, sunflower seeds, and assorted potato chips.” she rattled off, pausing to think between the main course list and the snack list. Kageyama turned his head to the best of his abilities.  
“I’d like… How about a baked potato with cheese, sour cream, and bacon, some of the shrimp with plain rice, a salad with kalamata olives, pepperoni, and tomato slices, and oil and vinegar as dressing. Do you happen to have strawberry or banana milk?” He asked hopefully. Yachi looked up from her notepad where she was furiously scribbling his order and squinted a little.  
“We doooo…?” she looked up at Dr. Kiyoko, who dipped her head to her briefly. Yacht whirled her head back to Kageyama and nodded again. “We do.” He exhaled as if he had been holding his breath while awaiting an answer.  
“Great, I’ll take one of each. Could you also get a bag of sour cream and onion chips please? I think that is all.” He gave the small girl an uncomfortable nod. He didn’t know exactly how to act around people; he had had limited social interaction as a child and now defaulted to either being overly polite or overly aggressive with no in-between. Just as she was about to announce their departure, Kageyama thought of another request. “Do you have the egg-pan here?” Both Yachi and Kiyoko looked surprised that he knew about the hospital’s features.  
“Yes, would you like any eggs to be cooked for you?” Kiyoko was the one asking questions this time.  
“Two please.” He responded, eyes suddenly blurring. “With three pork packets.” Kiyoko looked puzzled.  
“You certainly know your way around here. Have you been to this hospital before?” He turned away, not wanting them to see sudden tears rolling down his pale face, and answered truthfully.  
“My mother works in a hospital. Goodbye.” He pegged on at the end in the attempt to end this conversation before it began. The two seemed to pick up on it and left the room without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am so sorry you went through the pain of reading this..... however, I would really appreciate it if someone told me what they thought of this, thank you.


End file.
